


Home

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Romance, M/M, drabble challenge, ficlet prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: For all his forcefulness and confident attitude, TangYi was spectacularly bad at asking for what he wanted.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the prompt: „You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!“

__ Prompt: „You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” _ _

**Home**

“Are you serious?”

ShaoFei looked up. TangYi frowned at him and for a moment ShaoFei didn’t even have an idea why TangYi stood in front of him. 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” He looked down and made a face. He sat cross-legged on the bed, pictures and files spread over the whole mattress. He had just wanted to take a last look at the case before he went to sleep but…

“It escalated?”, he tried to explain and gathered the pictures up. He tried to not mix them too much because he had a system but TangYi radiated impatience. 

“Do you have to do that here?”

“You didn’t allow me to bring my board.”

“I’m convinced that you aren’t allowed to bring it anywhere.” TangYi crawled onto the bed and it was the only time in the day when ShaoFei saw him being less graceful. 

ShaoFei put the file on the nightstand. 

“I’m going to banish you the next time.”

ShaoFei laughed. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

“Really?” 

ShaoFei’s laughter died in his throat. TangYi had slipped under the cover and ShaoFei tried to understand what he had meant. TangYi’s face was blank but it was his defence mechanism against anything which would make him feel insecure. He returned ShaoFei’s look as if he wanted to stare him into submission. Another indicator that this was about more than the case file he brought home… 

Home.

“You want me to move in?”

“It’s not about what I want-”

“You think I would care what they would say?”, ShaoFei asked and crawled up to sit next to TangYi. “You think I would give a damn about the gossip mill in the police station? That my new address is the one where a former gang boss lives?”

“Wouldn’t you?” 

For all his forcefulness and confident attitude, TangYi was spectacularly bad at asking for what he wanted. ShaoFei raised up on his knees and cradled TangYi’s face between his hands. TangYi lifted his chin in the century-old demand to be kissed and ShaoFei responded accordingly. He loved kissing TangYi. He felt TangYi’s hand on his side, trying to pull him closer and smiled against his lips. 

“I’m not allowed to bring my board?” 

TangYi pushed him and ShaoFei fell back laughing. 

“Don’t you dare. We can transform the guestroom you slept in into an office for you if you want. And don’t even think about hanging up that hideous picture of me.”

“No?” ShaoFei pouted. “I poured all my artistic talent in it.”

“Which isn’t much.”

ShaoFei threw his head back, laughing. He felt giddy. Giddy and happy. TangYi laughed with him and he was beautiful with his hair soft and the blue robe around his body. ShaoFei robbed closer again and played with the belt of his bathrobe. 

“We could let the bed stay in the room… if you ever want to visit me in my new office.” ShaoFei raised his eyebrows at TangYi who rolled his eyes at him and straddled his legs. “Your seduction skills need improvement.”

“Yeah? Then why do I have you right where I want you?” He untied the belt-knot and the bathrobe fell open. TangYi shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what came out of ShaoFei’s mouth. ShaoFei buried his hand in TangYi’s hair to bring him down to him and TangYi smiled that little indulgent smile ShaoFei loved. It was only for him. 

This was only for him. TangYi’s vulnerability, his wish to share a home. A home. He didn’t miss his apartment. It had been a place to sleep and shower so he would be able to function in his work. Now… now he looked forward to every minute he could spend with TangYi, visiting him at his shop or office, trying to sneak as many lunch dates into their week as possible and fighting with Zhao Zi about who of the both of them really couldn’t take over the weekend shift this time. 

TangYi freed him from his shirt, a bit impatient, with a greedy touch. This was going to be awesome, ShaoFei thought.

+++

Captain Shi slapped him against the arm and ShaoFei tried to look properly scolded. 

“You think this is a joke? You think you can just walk up to human resources without telling me first?” Captain Shi slapped him again with the paperwork and ShaoFei looked to ZhaoZi for help. His best friend just showed him two thumbs up. 

“Heart attack! I will get a heart attack because of you! Do you want that? Moving in so fast! You better invite me to your wedding for the interrogation I just had with my superiors!” Another slap. 

“Now go out of my way. And don’t look so cheeky!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you had fun 😊


End file.
